


Her Pet

by Unipanda4560



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Kinda Dark, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, idk pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unipanda4560/pseuds/Unipanda4560
Summary: Darryl takes Akko, who is a human n vamp hunter, as a b-day present 4 Diana, who is a vamp.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got like other shit to work on, but my dumb-ass couldn't help but write this out.
> 
> Pretty slow updates, since I'm still working on The Noceda's House, plus I've got work, and running has taken over most of my time also.

**Akko POV...**

I kicked the cage over and over again, I ignored my various wounds and pushed through the pain to try and kick open the door.

"She is quite energetic..." A man spoke.

"Very. I'm sure it'll keep my niece occupied." a woman responded.

"But considering in the state she is in, she might lose a lot of blood... she could die." the man said.

I'd rather die than be sold off as a pet to some vampire brat.

***-***

"Happy birthday Diana."

When I saw the woman, I realized I was in the presence of the Cavendish clan. They’re a well known vampire clan, at least known in old stories told to children. Though they certainly fit the description with their bicolor hair; honeydew and tea-green. 

They were a weak clan, according to the stories, but they had a special trait no other vampire had, that was their saliva. It was said to have healing properties. They were hunted down centuries before my grandfather was even born, and tried to force them to spit out saliva in order to make profit out of it. But they were incredibly frail, they would die in a matter of hours when they were captured. Something having to do with a power source, a stone, said to be magic, and something every vampire lived off from. But the Cavendish were the ones who relied on it the most due to their particular skill. 

My father said our ancestors were the heroes that brought down the Cavendish lineage with the execution of the head of the family. 

I frowned as the four Cavendish women looking down at me; feeling defeated at the sight, knowing that the lineage had yet to be wiped out of existence, that the stories my dad had told me with such pride were a lie, and that a new head of the Cavendish stood before me.

"Aunt Daryl, what is this?" the woman with longer hair asked. 

"A pet of course. I hear you young vampires like to keep humans as pets." my captor, Daryl, said. "I see." the other responded, her blue eyes looked me over then back at the woman who brought me, "Why is she covered in bandages? Why the gag?"

"She put up a bit of a fight. Nothing to worry about. Young energetic girls like her are good to keep you entertained.”

Entertained? Entertained how!

My mind went into places it shouldn't, from doing this to that. It was inappropriate, and for the first time I was feeling a bit embarrassed and insecure. Quickly I shook the thoughts away and took into account my advantage over these vampires should they try anything.

“She was also very annoying, if i hadn’t gagged her, I would have probably murdered her." Daryl laughed. "Furthermore, she is the eldest grand-daughter of the Kagari clan's liege. Which makes her quite the catch. She is worth millions. Do take proper care of her." she finally said.

"Do you know how idiotic it is to have brought someone of her kind here out of all places. After my father's death, my Mother did everything she could to keep us safe and you just trample all over her hard work by bringing a vampire hunter into our home. What will we do if she ends up killing us in our sleep. Take in mind that her clan will come looking for her as well. The Kagari's are known for being ruthless monsters."

Excuse you. As far as I know you are the monsters. Monsters who take our family and friends without any remorse.

"Well, there is a simple solution as to your first problem, just bite her." one of the twins spoke as she shrugged, "Plus the Cavendish estate is very well hidden, and it won't be long until they decide her dead." the other twin added.

The woman I was gifted to was quiet. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it. All of a sudden the girl appeared right in front of me. She held me from the shoulders and looked at me with such a sorrowful gaze.

She rose up her hand and placed it on my cheek, I shivered at how cold she was, she flinched away. "Sorry." she mumbled. That was unusual.

Then her face was close to my neck, her warm breath against my skin. I felt the tip of her sharp fangs pressing against the skin on my neck, she then pushed them in.

I wanted to cry, it was painful. I tried moving away, but she kept me in place.

Vampires are said to have the power to control their prey, once they bite them. The Cavendish should be no exception. 

Still, the Kagari clan were immune to such power. It wasn't well known, just a secret kept in the clan, and a fib to others.

I groaned painfully, biting hard on the cloth used as a gag once the woman put more pressure on her bite. 

Once she removed her fangs, I expected her to let go of me, but she went in once again, this time her tongue pressed against my neck where she bit. 

It felt amazing, soothing. 

*-*

"Are you sure you want her sleeping with you Diana?" the oldest woman asked.

"Yes, she is my pet after all." the girl said as she pulled me next to her.

"Very well. Make sure to keep her tied up." the woman said.

The girl turned to me and removed the gag I had on.

"What's your name?" she asked. I didn't respond and only glared at her. "I'm sure your father gave you a name... Unless you Kagaris have a different culture?" she asked. I didn't answer. 

She narrowed her eyes and then touched my neck, where she had bitten me. "Did my bite..." she trailed off inspecting it.

"Atsuko." I responded, my voice hoarse after being quiet for so long. I cleared my throat, "Its Atsuko Kagari."

"I see," she said caressing my cheek. "May I call you Akko?" she asked. "..." 

I honestly didn't want anything to do with her, but if she trusts me enough, I might get the chance to kill her off along with the rest of the Cavendish and escape. I would go back home as a hero. All I had to do was fake it.

"Well... I am your pet... you can call me however you want." I tried to play along as best as I could. 

Suddenly, it seemed like the room had brightened. She caressed me even more,

"You are incredibly warm."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's kinda kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 such l8 update, but I've been hella busy. Is hard finding time to write this shit.   
> Also kinda rushed chap and haven't had the time to fully edit it, I'll prob coma back and go through it

**Akko POV…**

My stay with the Cavendish was extended.

Diana, as I had to learn to call her, kept me by her side all the time, whether she were working, eating, walking, reading, just about anything, I was to stay by her, even sharing a bed when sleeping.

I've had so many chances on killing her with all that time of being so close to her. But even then there was always someone who'd get in the way. When we slept, that was the only time I was alone with Diana, she was vulnerable thinking I was under her control, but I never expected her to be such a hugger. 

As expected of a vampire, her strength was incredible. Trying to get out of her hold was next to impossible.

Surprisingly though, she pampered me a lot. She bought me cute and fancy dresses, constantly brushed my hair, actually fed me good normal human food, gave me so many sweets, and got me whatever I wished for. There were training grounds which she took me to release my energy. It was used only by the guards of the Cavendish estate, but considering I was Diana’s pet, I had free access to it, I may or may not have disposed of some of those guards. 

Diana would nothing, and only side with me when I was being scolded for killing their recruits. Though when we were alone she had politely asked for me to refrain from doing such things, something about how hard it was to get any more help willing to protect the few members of the Cavendish.

I could care less of what would happen to them, my wish was for all vampires to just die off. But something about Diana, made me want to just comply with her request. 

***-***

"A play date?" I questioned as Diana brushed my hair.

She hummed before answering, "Yes, more or less. In human age, you are considered a child, right?" she asked. "...I'm twenty, so I'm an adult." I responded. "But you were 14 when you were given to me." she said. 

And then it dawned me, I was trapped here for six years.

"Then again, humans do age faster than vampires, don’t they." Diana realized. "So maybe it wouldn't be appropriate to call it a play date... more like a get together then?" she questioned. "Are they also humans, like me?" I asked. "Yes. But not many come from such a well known family as yours." Diana proudly said as she caressed my cheek.

***-***

"Amanda!" I exclaimed, recognising the bicolor hair of coral and salmon. She had a collar and was following another woman with auburn colored hair.

She turned, I grinned at the sight of a familiar face. "Akko." she said, a grin forming on her own face. She pulled against the collar but was yanked back by the woman that held her.

"Bad girl." the woman huffed.

"You know her Akko?" Diana asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, she was the daughter of the head chef in our family." 

Me and Amanda were childhood friends, she was taken away at a young age, four years before I did. It seems she ended up in the same predicament I was in, though surely she was worse off being with the England clan. 

Everyone thought her dead once one of the most ruthless clans took her away. The Englands were known for their resentment towards humans, so much so they punished them with immortality. According to one of my old teachers, the Englands, as revenge to those who wronged them, would kill off a whole family and keep one member alive to then grant them immortality and live as a servant. 

Diana removed her hand from my shoulder, "I see," Diana mumbled. "For a moment there, I thought she might have attacked you." Diana said. "Amanda wouldn't, I have her well trained." the woman spoke with a proud smile. Amanda had rolled her eyes at that which earned another pull from her leash.

"Good afternoon Hannah." Diana greeted. Both vampires began exchanging pleasantries before they went and sat on some seats. After a while a few more vampires came in and greeted each other with their own humans in tow. Diana then went on and introduced me. 

"As in from the Kagari clan?" Barbara, asked

She was from the Parker clan, one that took much pleasure in kidnapping humans. They primarily focused on selling humans, be it alive or dead. They sold organs of humans in the black market, as well as human slaves. Various members of my clan had recently been unfortunate victims of the Parkers. 

Diana nodded and passed her fingers through my hair. "Is it true what they say about their blood?" Another asked, she was a creepy looking one, a vampire I recognized as being from the Manvabaran clan, a family well known for its poisons and experiments. They are said to be primary buyers of the humans the Parkers sold. 

"What about their blood?" Hannah asked. Sucy smirked and looked at me, that coy smile really gave me the creeps. I got closer to Diana, in which she noticed and was quick to make Sucy cower back. "Please refrain from scaring Akko. I know the reputation you have with pets, always experimenting on them, poor creatures." Diana huffed.

"Well, considering she is a descendant of the Kagari, I am surprised you have her well under your control. It is said they are immune to the powers of vampires. Though it looks like you did bite her." Sucy said motioning to the mark on my neck. "Well, she's never defied me in any way. I was suggested to bite her since she was quite aggressive." Diana said as she ran a thumb over my scar.

"Then I guess it's just a tall tale." Sucy sighed.

"How old was she when you got her?" Hannah asked. "14." Diana answered. "Well, typically vampire hunters do start at that age.” Hannah mumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing that the Kagaris' don't have immunity against us, it would be problematic if she did. You'd be dead, I heard children born in vampire hunting clans are practically programmed to kill us." Jansminka, a vampire of the Antonenko clan, said. 

The Antonenko are a clan to be feared, it's unusual for them to ever attack, but when they did, nothing was ever left from those they target. It was said they would eat humans whole. Others said they fed on human souls and gave the bodies for wolves to devour. Whatever the case, anyone who would confront the Antonenkos, never came back.

All of a sudden I felt Diana stiffen, her hold suddenly tighter and far more uncomfortable. I tried to squirm away, but that made her hold on me much harsher. “Diana,” I mumbled looking up at her, though as soon as I did, I recoiled, her eyes turned a scary red color glaring down at the floor.

After years of living with her, I got to know about her, she only ever got like this when she talked about my clan, the bad things, and questioning how a child could even kill. 

Had what Jansminka said bothered her that much, I wonder.

"W-well I got Lotte when she was just sixteen. She is actually quite docile so I didn't need to bite her." Barbara stammered as she caressed the girl's head, her hand slightly trembling as she did. Diana snapped out of her trance and looked at the woman who spoke. It seemed I wasn’t the only one that noticed that particular mood change of Diana’s.

"I got Constanze when she was just a baby, so there really was no reason to bite her either. I usually let her do her own thing." Jansminka said, directing her gaze to the smallest girl in the room. "When I got Amanda she was just ten I think, mother was usually the one who dealt with her so I never really had much reason to bite her." Hannah said, "And even if you tried mother would've hanged you." Amanda smirked which earned yet another harsh yank from her collar. "You're asking for a punishment O'Neil." 

After some bickering, that being between Hannah and Amanda, and some small talk between the vampires, they decided to move us to a room just for us humans. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence at first, but thankfully Amanda approached me.

"Hey." she mumbled. "You're not really under her control are you?" Amanda asked. I shook my head. "No, I just haven't been able to get out of that damned place." I sighed. 

"My parents... how are they?" she asked. I frowned, remembering how unfaced they were when Amanda had disappeared. 

"Last time I saw them... they were good. They had hope that you were still alive.” I lied. In truth, they didn’t seem to care, in fact, it seemed they were relieved. Though Amanda didn’t seem to care much for her parents well being either. I never really noticed how apart her family was, they always seemed so happy, but I guess even they had their own problems.

“My Grandfather did everything he could to help." I said, trying to change the subject. She scoffed, “Well this goes to prove how valuable the women in the Kagari clan are.” I frowned at that, “They tried! We tried.” I huffed. “You tried,” she said, “I was just the servants daughter. I was only valuable for…” she trailed off, staring down at the floor, “Well, you know.” she spat. But I didn’t know, we were so young and I was always off training, I rarely knew what was going around, so it angered me, the resentment she had towards the clan. 

“Maybe I should’ve listened to grandfather and left you for dead. If I did I wouldn’t be here.” I huffed. She laughed, “No way, you were looking for me all those years and got your dumbass captured.” I felt my face heat up, “Well someone had to!” 

"You know, I tried escaping many times... But that damn Hannah was always too fast. She is a hell of a crybaby." Amanda grinned. "How about you? Aren't you trained to kill?" she asked. "I'd have thought you'd kill the Cavendish heir when you had the chance." Amanda said.

"I've tried." I admitted. "But it's impossible."

"Well, I can see why. The Cavendish are said to be sadistic monsters. As far as I've known Diana, she always gave me the creeps. Sucy also, but she plain out creeps everyone. With Diana, it's more the aura she gives out. It's like being with a predator, you never know when it's coming." Amanda shuddered. 

"By any chance... Has she hurt you in any way?" Amanda then asked.

"No. She's actually been very clingy." I said noting how this is the first time in the past few years that Diana has let me out of her sight. "Actually..." An idea popped into my head, a good one to get out of our pet situation.

I grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her to a corner away from the other human girls. "How well do you trust those girls?" I asked. Amanda shrugged, "I've known Conz for a while, she's a nice girl. Lotte I've met on various occasions, Hannah and Barbara are best friends, so they constantly get together to catch up, but she's also a nice girl, soft-spoken and quite the romantic. They are harmless." Amanda said.

"Well, the Constanze girl might be a lost cause considering she grew up in an environment of vampires..." I trailed off. "What are you planning for Kagari?" Amanda sighed. "Escaping of course." I grinned. "You want to also, don't you?" I asked.

She hesitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but fr fr  
> low-key  
> like in the very down-low  
> I'm a simp for Hannah
> 
> srsly tho, I got my shit together... kinda. imma try to update more regularly n not just like once a month lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits r snitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ever just look at at urself in the mirror n b like, 'Damn chica! You look fine af! 10/10'

**3rd POV...**

She hesitated.

"I... well, yes... But, it's just... I don't know... agh!" Amanda huffed. Akko frowned trying to find a reason in her face as to why Amanda was doubtful of leaving. 

"Don't look at me like that!" Amanda huffed. 

"Are you serious-!..." Akko exclaimed, quickly shutting herself up seeing her previous outburst caught the attention of the other girls. "Have you grown soft to that monster?" Akko whispered harshly. "Should I remind you of how you were robbed away from your parents?" Akko added.

Amanda frowned, "They are not all monsters," she mumbled under her breath. 

"What was that?" Akko asked with a raised brow. 

"Nuthin'," Amanda sighed, crossing her arms, "Its complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" Akko groaned, "The Englands took you away and now you are having second thoughts of escaping? I mean look at you," little by little Akko noticed her voice grow louder, so she tried to calm herself by looking at anything but Amanda. "That vampire literally put a collar around your neck!" Though it was kind of hard keeping her anger in check. 

Amanda cringed at that statement, lightly pulling on her collar, "Well... I like it." Amanda mumbled.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Akko sighed seeing there was no reasoning with her. 

Amanda then glared at Akko, "Well what about you! You stupid idiot. Six years! You have been that creep Cavendish's little pampered pet for six fucking years! You are not under her control. You are a fucking vampire hunter! And yet you are still here! You could've left a long time ago." Amanda fumed. 

Akko paled, seeing as Amanda practically outed her. 

"Lower your voice." Akko huffed, who is to know if the other girls would end up telling their 'master' about her.

"And aren't the Cavendish the weakest clan?" Amanda rose a brow. 

"Yes, when they are far from their source of power. But now that the Cavendish consists of four vampires, they easily cracked their power source for each to individually to carry." Akko explained. 

Amanda stared at her with a blank stare, she didn't know vampires needed a power source.

"They use a sort of stone, the sorcerer's stone, they are the only clan who depend on it the most. They now carry it as jewelry, even I have one," She proudly showed off a gold ring with a nicely cut green stone shining, embedded in the middle. 

"So yes, I've been the Cavendish's little pampered pet for six years because I want to avoid certain death. Diana has been very open over her hatred towards my family, and if she ever finds out I am not under her control she will kill me. I'd rather escape when her back is turned on me rather than killing her." Akko said. 

"Well thats what you get." Amanda said, sticking her tongue out. "Your family killed majority of the Cavendish, and now you are experiencing karma." 

"Are you seriously on their side!?" Akko huffed. 

Amanda only shrugged, "I mean, the vampires attack only because you vampire hunters provoke them."

Akko glared at Amanda, "My parents were killed by vampires, my best friend was kidnapped right in front of my eyes by a vampire. Do you know how defenseless I felt, seeing you be taken away and unable to do anything because I was too weak. They provoked me, how should I not feel the way I do about them after what they've done to me. I never did anything to them, you never did anything to them." 

Amanda only frowned, Akko had point, they were just kids, they didn't know any better. Of course Akko would have such a resentment towards vampires. 

But on the other hand, Amanda found it easier to side with the vampires considering she lived majority of her life with them. She's seen various sides of the vampires, they were no different from humans, they felt as much, maybe even more. 

"Those monsters took everything I loved away from me. I... want revenge, but..." Akko sniffled, she should hate vampires, she does, but not Diana. Maybe she dislikes her, but hate? That is far too strong of a word. 

"But?" Amanda questioned.

Akko shook her head, "No nothing... look, I've lived for so long with the Cavendish, I have the whole estate memorized, I know the schedule of the patrol, where the guards stand, the chambers of the remaining Cavendish vampires-"

Amanda interrupted her, "So what? What do you plan to do with that information?" 

"Well isn't it obvious? As soon as I escape and go back home we'll... we'll get rid of them once and for all. And well you know... we could profit from them." Akko shrugged, frowning at the thought. She just couldn't think of killing Diana. She shook off the feeling, "So, do you want to escape with me or not?" Akko once again proposed. 

Amanda frowned, noting how doubtful Akko seemed about it all. 

"I'm sure you miss your parents too, don't you." Akko asked, almost pleadingly. 

Amanda sighed, she'd be lying if she admitted she didn't miss them. They were still her parents, and they... maybe she just misunderstood them... At least it was what she wanted to believe. 

"Well then. What's the plan?" Amanda asked. 

"First off, do you know when we might get together like this again?" She asked.

Amanda deadpanned, "So we are not escaping today?"

"Those vampires just got together to drink their fancy blood tea or whatever those monsters do. I doubt it takes long for my plan to work." Akko huffed.

"Well, the last time they got together like this was when I was thirteen years old." Amanda shrugged.

"So its been around seven years since." Akko mumbled to herself. She then looked over to the smallest girl of the group, "How old is the kid?" she asked. Maybe she could save her...

"Believe it or not she is the same age as us, 20, 21 maybe." Amanda said.

Never mind, Akko thought. 

"She is incredibly attached to Jansminka," Amanda added. 

"Can you ask her about the pattern of these meetings?" Akko asked, noting the shortest of them lived the longest among the vampires, she would certainly know their meeting patterns better than anyone. 

"Worth a shot. She's never been much of a talker though." Amanda shrugged walking off towards Constanze. 

Akko then looked over to Lotte who was seemingly looking at her, though she quickly tried to play it off as she were reading the whole time. 

Akko walked up to her sitting down on the empty chair next to her.

"Hey," Akko grinned, she extended her hand.

Somewhat startled, Lotte took her hand and shook it, "Hi... You're Atsuko, right?" 

"Yeah, and you're Lotte," Akko said, unsure as she didn't really pay much attention to their introductions. Lotte only nodded. 

"So... how did you become a pet?" Akko asked trying to break the ice, and who knows, maybe she could get some valuable information out of her considering she is the pet of one of the vampires she greatly despises.

"Ah... well, I was sold in an auction." Lotte said, "I was actually lucky to have been bought by Barbara." Lotte said. 

"That's horrible!" Akko exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well..." she was silent for a while. "That's what happens when you follow a spirit to the forest..." Lotte laughed dryly recalling the day she separated from her parents during their picnic.

"Spirit?" Akko asked. 

"I can see spirits... There's actually quite a few around you." She smiled.

"Are they good?" Akko questioned, rapidly looking around herself. Lotte giggled at the other's action, "They're harmless."

Akko turned to Lotte with a frown, "But are they good?" 

"So long you don't provoke them."

Akko pursed her lips, "That's good to know." 

"Anyways! Have you thought about escaping," Akko asked. As she recalled, Lotte was 16 when Barbara got her, and she had a family she was separated from. 

But Lotte seemed aghast at the idea. She quickly shook her head, "Of course not! Barbara takes such good care of me, and her library, she has a very big library, we spend most of our time there. I am incredibly grateful for her. She bought me and gave me a life I am happy with."

Akko frowned, she was absolutely confused. "But what about your family?"

"Well... Once I was taken away, my parents tried to rescue me, but that only led them to their deaths. My only family now is Barbara." she said. 

It seemed she was a lost cause too, Akko sighed. 

"I... I know you and Amanda plan to escape." she then whispered. Akko gave a blank look, "Are the spirits snitches too?" 

"Well... you and Amanda aren't very quiet." she laughed sheepishly.

"I won't say a word about it, I'm sure neither would Cons." she said turning her attention towards the small girl and Amanda. "We can understand why'd you want to leave, both of you have a family to go back to, a family that loves you. So we won't get in the way of your attempt to escape." Lotte said smiling.

Akko clenched on to the arm-rest of the chair, for a moment she thought over what Lotte had told her. 

A family that loves her; Diana had treated her more of a family in the past four years rather than the one she grew up with. Diana loved her more than her actual family. All her blood family did for her was polish her for clan leader. 

Akko groaned, she couldn't think of such things. She shouldn't allow herself. 

"Well, if it helps, a party will be hosted soon in the Cambridge estate. In a month from now I believe. Apparently its a birthday party for the son on the head on the Cambridge clan. And it is said he will be gifted the princess of the country as his pet." Lotte informed.

The princess, as in Princess Chariot? Akko wondered. 

"I'm sure the other vampires that own human pets, will bring us along to show off." 

Akko's attention was now on Amanda as she pulled out a chair as she groaned, "Meetings tend to be irregular, it can take ten years, or three, or four, gosh." Amanda groaned.

"In a month," Akko grinned. 

Amanda rose a brow, "You say that as if I should know what's up."

"A party will be held, for the Cambridge clan. So that only means that the most elite vampires in society will attend, and so will their pets. As in us." Akko said.

Amanda smirked, "That's perfect! We escape, go back to the Kagari household, and you work up your plan to destroy the Cavendish. Of course you will deal with the small details."

Akko frowned. 

Killing the Cavendish, its something she shouldn't be feeling bad about... but she just did.

"Yeah. Make sure that by any means you go to that party." 

"I doubt Hannah would miss it," Amanda snorted, hell knows how many parties she's been dragged to thanks to Hannah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N do ya'll ever just wake up middle of the night n start crying  
> N when u realize wut u cryin about u just get angy   
> N then u just try to stop but like then u end up cryin more  
> N like u just get angier, which leads to more cryin


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana b like centuries old but nvr kissed bfr lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll evr just hungry, n like once u decide on going out to the kitchen to eat n ya'll just hear some moaning in ur parents room   
> And like u just stop for a moment cringe and go back to ya'lls room hungry af

**Akko POV...**

"How was it, with the other humans?" Diana asked as she walked with me, my hand in her arm.

"It was nice. I haven't seen Amanda in so long." I smiled. "But I am worried about her," I admitted.

"Why is that? Hannah is very careful with her property. That Amanda girl is in good hands." Diana assured.

"Well, that may be true... but Amanda shouldn't be treated as property. No human should..." I clenched a bit tighter on her arm. "I can just imagine how her parents will react if they saw her again." I felt my eyes sting, tears threatened to fall, and for a second I remembered my parents.

"Do you..." she cleared her throat. "Do you miss your parents?" she asked.

"Its dumb... I never really knew them. I was small when they died."

"Its not dumb... I also lost my parents at a young age, long ago. Centuries later I still cry for them." she said. And she wasn't lying. I've noticed, once a year, in what I believe was the anniversary of her parents death, she would hug me closer and cry.

Her hand suddenly went up to my shoulder near the crook of my neck were she ran a finger near the scar of the bite.

"I wish, I had never bitten you..." she sadly said. "But, it was your clan who killed my parents. I was angry when my aunt presented me to you. I wanted to kill you... But, I couldn't... my mother always taught me to cherish the living. And, your warmth... I've never felt anything like it. And I love it when you smile, when you work out, when you fight with the guards. I truly cherish you Akko." Diana smiled. She brought me closer.

"But if I hadn't bitten you, I'd probably be dead..." She stopped and turned me to face her.

"Tell me... If I never bit you... would you have killed me?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

Her eyes were always so beautiful, and I hated when she did that. I can never think straight when she looks at me with such curiosity in her gaze. 

"No." I answered absentmindedly.

She frowned, I'm sure she believed I only said that because of the bite... but it had no effect on me.

She placed her forehead on mines, our noses touched and soon her cold lips overtook mine.

She separated and touched my face with her hand. "You got warmer."

***-***

She kept me close when she slept this time around like always. But it felt different this time, at least for me. I couldn't quite put a word for it. But it wasn't bad. At least this time I didn't struggle under her hold. I was able to shift my body around, I could have probably gotten out the hold, but I didn't.

I just turned to face her front, in the darkness I could see the faint outline of Diana's collarbone. I inhaled deep, taking in her sent. I slid my hand to her waist, unsure if it was right to do so. 

I just wanted her closer.

**Diana POV...**

I looked down at Akko as she carefully placed her hand on me, I could feel a smile form on my face, usually I always kept her in a strong hold when we slept, I was always afraid she might leave or that she would be taken away. Even if she is under my control, I did not want to test it.

She always fidgeted around, the first few weeks I had her, she was restless. After a while she became more docile but she still flinched around. This time around, I let my emotions take over me, and I let her have some space for her to move. I still kept her close, but I am glad for my decision.

It was nice being held.

I needed her closer.

***-***

I didn't want to get out of bed, I wanted to stay in the arms of my pet. And I wanted her in my arms.

But alas, everything good in life, had to come to an end at some point.

I sat up, which woke up Akko.

She herself sat up and began to stretch.

I loved seeing her stretch after waking up. She let out the cutest moans and yawns. And when she wears those really small shirts, I would enjoy the view of her abs as she stretches. There are times I really wished I could run my hand against her bare stomach, but I have always been too shy to try.

She is my pet... I could touch her wherever and however I wished to, but I never did. She was still a living being, she used to have a choice, and I doubt she would enjoy being touched so inappropriately.

I crossed the line yesterday, I kissed her, I pushed myself against her... I've always pushed myself to her.

"Good morning Diana," she said before she let out another yawn.

"Good morning Akko." I greeted as I petted her head. She leaned into it some, which was downright adorable.

I lowered my hand, I always liked to stop and feel the scar of my bite on her. It made me happy knowing that she was mine, and only mine. That she would never betray me and would stay loyal only to me, because of this bite... But it also made me uneasy, knowing I robbed this girl of her free will and her life.

"What do you wish to eat today Akko?" I asked, removing my hand from her and going to the closet to get us a change of clothes.

"Bacon!" she exclaimed, "I've been craving that for some time," Akko grinned.

"I'll have it be prepared for you." I said.

She giggled, "You're the best Diana!"

I smiled at that... I loved it when she told me that.

***-***

As alway, Akko had picked a fight with one of our guards. She claimed she was looking at me inappropriately, so I let Akko go wild. It would be of no use having Akko with pent up anger, or else she'd be in a foul mood for days.

After that fiasco, Akko had decided on going for a walk around the estate.

Typically our walks were filled with Akko's rambling over this and that. I'd always listen attentively. I loved hearing her voice, and enjoyed listening to the many memories she'd share with me.

Though today, as always, she talked, but I was not listening. I heard her beautiful voice, but all my attention was her lips as they moved rapidly.

I remembered the kiss, and how amazing it felt. How soft her lips were, and how warm she got, much more than usual. The way I felt oddly lighter, and my heart, for a moment I thought my heart had given a beat. And the way she looked at me, all flustered, her face red, eyes wide, lips lightly apart and her trying to stammer out a word. But out of embarrassment, I continued our walk as if nothing had happened.

Ever since then I've been wanting to feel that sensation again. 

"Akko." I finally interrupted.

"Yes?" she asked.

"May I kiss you?"

I didn't have to ask. I didn't even need to let her know I wanted to kiss her. I could have just gone in and done it and she wouldn't put up a fight against it.

Yet, I wanted confirmation from her.

Her face turned red, she looked away and nodded, "Ye-" before she could finish confirming I pushed her against a wall and kissed her.

It was so much better than before. 

She pushed me away and sighed, breathing rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I was out of breath."

It seemed we lasted longer as well.

"Are you good now?" I asked, feeling her breathing now more regular.

I didn't wait for an answer and kissed her once again.

This time I separated and kissed, separated and kissed, separated and kissed continuously.

I was planning on keeping on like that, but before I could back up Akko had her hands on either side of my face and kept me in place.

"We don't need that many breaks, at least not so regularly." she said, her breath incredibly warm and damp against my lips.

She pulled me for a kiss, different from the ones we were doing.

Her kiss was far more sloppy and aggressive; she nipped on my lip and then her tongue would glide on my teeth, I didn't mind so long she was happy with that.

Though she let out a bit of a groan and backed away from the kiss.

She seemed somewhat annoyed. Was she probably unsatisfied? Was I a bad kisser? Akko is the first person I've kiss, so of course I wouldn't be much of an expert...

"Could..." she got red and sighed, her eyes locked downward. "Could you maybe... open your mouth." she mumbled.

I wanted to question her on what her reason for this was, but I decided against it. I did as asked.

"Not that wide..." she laughed.

"Use your tongue." she then said before leaning in.

I felt her tongue in my own mouth. Was this perhaps her previous goal... It was amazing.

I love her

I tried to mimic the way she used her tongue. I wanted my own in her mouth, I wanted to run it around every spot of her mouth. Everything.

It was like fighting for dominance, which in the end I'd win.

"I can't believe I had gone centuries without doing such things." I smiled.

Akko rose a brow, "You've never kissed anyone other than me?" she asked.

I nodded in confirmation, "Yes... I typically stay home and work, so its hard meeting anyone other than my friends. I've never had the need to do this before... well not until you that is." I said. 

Her cheeks got pink. It was incredibly adorable.

"And well I was curious as to what it was like." I added. Hannah always bragged over how amazing of a kisser her pet was, and the way she described it was very much intriguing. I could see now why she made such a big deal about it.

I leaned over and gave her a short kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I rly wanted that pizza


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sum sexy time  
> Also Diana would totally b the type of person to b like, 'I wanna make lov to u'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boobs honestly r such a hassle to carry around  
> like they are just extra weights that literally do nothing  
> they only b getting in the way  
> they get in the way of running always bouncing around, that shit being painful af  
> they get in the way of relationships  
> they get in the way of fighting  
> like the only reason I don't get rid of my chubby chest cheeks is cuz they keep the stupid car seatbelt from chocking the shit outta me

**Diana POV...**

Recently our morning routines had changed, at first it was a bit of shock for the both of us. When I woke up, I had the urge to kiss Akko, and I acted on it. I had apologized profoundly, even though I had no reason to. It was incredibly awkward for me, but Akko had returned the action. 

And from there it became a habit, repeating the action every morning when we woke up and every night before bed. 

Little by little, most of our free time was spent together in my bedroom, just talking.

Though tonight was a bit different. Akko was more clingy and touchy than usual. Her hand roamed about under my nightgown, caressing my thigh, and heading up to my hips.

I had a free day, so me and Akko decided on spending the whole day in my room with our pajamas.

The staff would bring our breakfast and lunch and we'd eat in bed.

At first we had spent the day talking about tomorrow's party at the Cambridge estate.

Though one thing led to another and I had Akko straddling me as we made out.

"Akko," I sighed between kisses.

She stopped, "Sorry! I was getting ahead of myself!" she exclaimed her hands now up in the air. Though I placed them back to where they were.

"Diana?" she questioned, her gaze wandering from her hands to mine.

"I want to make love to you Akko." I whispered on her ear, it began to get warmer, and Akko had gotten visibly red.

"M-me too..." she stammered, "I- I also want to make l-l-l-l...."

"Don't force yourself." I smiled pressing my lips on her.

I had nipped on her lips lightly then brushed my tongue around them, and she refused to open. I separated, seeing she was giving me a smug look. "Wouldn't it be fun if you worked for it?" Akko asked. "Maybe, but I could simply order you to do what I want." I lowered my hands down to her hips, pulling her closer, "Though, I doubt I will have to work hard to begin with," I grinned, "So I'll amuse you." 

"I won't make that easy." Akko smirked. 

I went in and kissed her, lowered my hands down to her ass, where I took the the liberty in pinching. She moaned, and as she opened her mouth I forced my tongue in, skimming the front of her teeth then the back. 

I roamed my tongue all over the inside of her mouth, and before I knew it she was pulling away. "You always do this, I'm still human you know. I need to breath. Jeez," she sighed. 

"Are you done regaining your breath now?" I asked. 

She only frowned and proceeded to push me down, "You are so mean Diana," she pouted. She leaned down, her kiss rough and sloppy, once I felt her tongue inside I began to suck on it lightly. She separated and began to remove my nightgown which really was the only clothing piece she had to remove.

I've never really shown my naked body to anyone, and Akko's wandering eyes made me feel self-conscious, especially since she made no other movements.

Was she maybe turned off? Did she feel sick at seeing my pale body?

Could someone under a vampire's control really have such thoughts though.

I was proceeding to sit up, but she was quick in pushing me back, though was just as quick in removing her hands.

"Sorry... I was just admiring your body... its beautiful." she mumbled.

"Th..." I tried to form some sort of thanks, but it seemed like I had forgotten how words work after Akko took off her sports bra.

I placed a hand in one of her breasts, they were quite small.

"Akko... how old are you really?" I asked removing my hand before I defiled my pet any more.

She rose a brow then looked down at her own chest, frowning, "That is so rude Diana." she grabbed my hand and placed it back on her breast, "I am 21, I apologize if my size is not up to your standard." she huffed.

Her face was red, a color I came to enjoy seeing in her, since I was the only one to cause it.

"No, I am sorry, you have very cute breasts." I tried to give my most comforting look as I made her look at me. I leaned over and kissed her breasts, "Plus they are my pet's breasts, what is there not to love. Yours are the only ones up to my standards Akko."

I smiled as she let out a squeal, "Oh gosh, I think I might need a moment, I felt my heart stop for a second." Akko gasped.

I leaned in for a kiss. "I can wait." I smiled. All of a sudden she pushed me down, her body now on top of mines. She kissed my lips, then my jaw, stoping in the crook of my neck. Her lips were pressed there and she inhaled. All of a sudden I felt her teeth brushing on my neck. She bit lightly and then began to suck.

"What did you..." I reached to the wet part of my neck and looked at Akko for an answer. "Just a love bite." she grinned. I looked at her own neck, where the faint scar of my bite was still present.

I pulled her down and readied my fangs to bite down. I did so in a fast motion which had Akko cry in pain, trying to remove herself from my hold. I then pressed my tongue on the wound, knowing well that it would make her feel in ecstasy, and getting a delicious taste of her blood.

It was said that the Kagari blood had an unbearable bitter taste to it. It was a good thing I savor the bitter. 

She moaned and pressed herself into my mouth more. "That's my love bite." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver.

She sat up looking down at me, her beautiful crimson eyes shining as she gave me such a loving smile. She began to move her hips on top of my own, that action itself made me feel all kinds of things, imagine all kinds of things. Her movements were so sensual and intriguing.

***-***

I caressed Akko under my hold. She got closer to me and took in a deep breath, "I am so happy right now," she whispered. "You are so gentle with me," she pulled me closer, and then she began sobbing. Her tears and snot coating part of my breast. 

"Why are you crying?" I asked, distressed that I might have hurt her in any way. 

"The Kagari clan is filled mainly by men," She started, that was all she had to say for me to understand where this was heading to. The Kagari clan truly is a despicable one. 

"The women of the clan are expected to know how to please those men." she kept crying. "They said it was the least we could do as women considering they risked their lives..."

"Even though I was next in line to be head clan leader, I was expected to both please a man and fight... I am so happy you got me out of that life."

I hate seeing Akko in pain, "I will always be gentle with you Akko, I will always love, and I..." _I will respect your wishes._ I sighed.

Akko is just a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love chi-chis tho, but like, not mines

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's the appeal of vamps, they r seriously so weird lmao.  
> but like I'd still fuck one yk...


End file.
